Conventional log splitting devices are used in order to reduce large logs into smaller logs that are more portable. It is common for these log splitting devices to employ hydraulic systems to move a wedge toward a log or to move the log toward a stationary wedge in order to split the log. These hydraulic systems are often bulky, thereby causing the device to be heavy and awkward when trying to move the log splitting device between locations. Typical devices that allow for the portability of a log splitter are connected directly to the structural framework, but the typical portability devices provide poor structural support system for log splitting devices.
Large logs are very heavy and are typically odd-shaped such that balancing a log on a conventional log splitting device is difficult. The support structure for these conventional log splitting devices does not provide sufficient support to allow for a heavy log having a variable shape to be adequately placed on the log splitting device in a stable manner without tipping the log splitting device or the log rolling off before being cut. The typical support structure that maintains the log in a desired position, or allows the log to translate, is generally not sufficient to support logs having a heavy weight.
It is therefore desirable to have a log splitting device that is easily portable between different locations and provides a stable foundation. It is further desirable to have an improved log splitting device that is able to support large logs on the log splitting device without tipping yet able to prevent the log from rolling off.